Um novo horizonte se aproxima
by TheLostBoyfromMars
Summary: Agora que Torchwood era apenas uma lembrança, ela precisava seguir em frente. Ela tinha que ser forte por Rhys e Anwen. Por mais difícil que isso pudesse parecer.


**Autor:** The Lost Boy from Mars

**Advertências:** A fic é centrada na personagem _Gwen Cooper_ e retrata o momento de transição enfrentado pela mesma no final da saga _Childreens of the earth._

**Betagem:** Miss Acassia Slav Black

**Completa:** [X] Sim [] Não

**Resumo:** Agora que Torchwood era apenas uma lembrança, ela precisava seguir em frente. Ela tinha que ser forte por Rhys e Anwen. Por mais difícil que isso pudesse parecer.

**Um novo horizonte se aproxima**

"Queria saber sobre aquele doutor. O homem que aparece do nada e salva o mundo. Exceto que algumas vezes ele não consegue. Em todos os momentos na história quando não havia nenhum sinal dele, eu queria saber por que não. Mas eu não preciso mais perguntar. Agora eu sei a resposta. Algumas vezes o Doutor deve olhar esse planeta e se esconder de vergonha."

~/~

Desde o momento em que entrei em Torchwood, sabia que minha vida estava prestes a mudar. Não seria qualquer tipo de mudança, seria aquela que nenhum de nós talvez nunca tenha certeza o suficiente para arriscar e provar para si mesmo que está preparado. Todo aquele lance de alienígenas, e toda aquela tecnologia que eu nunca sonhei - nem mesmo em meus sonhos mais estranhos -, tudo aquilo que eu sempre encarei como "algo-pra-colocar-medo-em-criança", como pura fantasia... Agora era real! Eu estava vivendo aquela aventura.

Toshiko. Como eu sinto falta daquela garota... Sua insegurança era a única coisa que me fazia lembrar de que ela era um ser humano também. Isso era bom, pois eu sempre me sentia intimidada ao lado dela. Ela parecia capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse. Perdê-la não foi nada fácil...

Owen. Compartilhamos algumas coisas que... Eu me sentiria envergonhada em mencionar. Eu me sinto envergonhada em pensar. Principalmente porque eu não me arrependo. O que tivemos, mesmo que rápido, foi realmente muito bom. Sei que estava precisando...

Tive que superar a sua morte duas vezes. A diferença, é que dá primeira vez, ele ainda estava inteiro. Ele caminhava entre nós, e ainda era o Owen. Mesmo com toda aquela história de ele ter se tornado o rei dos weevils. Ainda era o nosso baixinho.

Agora, ele e Tosh, são apenas partículas soltas, circulando pelo universo. O único lugar fixo para eles é em nossa memória. Deus – se é que existe de fato – como eu queria estar no lugar deles. Como eu queria que as coisas pudessem parecer mais fáceis agora... Essa merda tem estado cada vez mais difícil. Principalmente porque eu sei o que vi esses últimos meses, porque sei o que existe lá fora. Presenciei coisas que a maioria das pessoas jamais poderia imaginar! Com certeza me chamariam de louca se eu contasse...

Imagino como seria conhecer alguém e mencionar a existência de uma fenda espaço temporal em Cardiff que atrai para a cidade as criaturas mais aberrantes possíveis. Que ela leva e traz pessoas de diferentes épocas, confundindo o passado, o presente e o futuro como se tudo isso não passasse de uma grande brincadeira. Que cada escolha que fazemos em nossas vidas, gera uma série de outros universos paralelos que talvez nunca se cruzem. Que em outro mundo, existe uma pessoa chamada Gwen e que é igualzinha a mim, só que leva uma vida totalmente diferente e que talvez as escolhas dela me influenciem de alguma forma... Quanta loucura!

Recentemente perdemos o Ianto. O Jack está arrasado. Ele não admitiria nem morto – talvez porque isso seja impossível de acontecer -, mas sei que uma parte dele foi embora também. O que estava crescendo entre eles era algo especial e era bonito de se ver. Ainda me lembro da vez que surpreendi os dois transando na estufa. Como aquilo foi embaraçoso!

Eu fico imaginando quantas pessoas ele já deve ter perdido. Quantas ele já assistiu morrer de velhice, quantas outras ele não pôde fazer nada para salvar. Quantas ele realmente amou... Fico pensando e sei o quanto isso deve ser difícil para o nosso Capitão. Ele sente-se culpado com a morte do Ianto. Sei que isso vai atormentá-lo por muito tempo. Mesmo sabendo, de certa forma, que ele não poderia ter feito nada para impedir.

Para sempre é algo que não existe para nós, mas quanto ao Jack, isso é tudo o que ele tem! E essa ideia é aterrorizante para mim.

Recentemente impedimos o fim do mundo. Quando estava lutando ao lado deles... Aqueles momentos me mostravam que eu tinha feito a escolha certa ao permanecer... Sei que se tivesse outra chance, faria o mesmo. Todas as vezes que isso fosse necessário.

Compartilhar todas as lutas com aquelas pessoas me fazia sentir agradavelmente distinta. Eu salvei o planeta inúmeras vezes e até já estive disposta a me sacrificar por ele. Como da vez em que o Hart virou uma bomba ambulante e ia explodir toda a cidade. Isso me faz pensar por onde se encontra aquele danado... Quantas galáxias ele já deve ter percorrido desde o nosso ultimo encontro.

Já salvamos todas estas pessoas, e ninguém jamais ira saber. Ninguém exceto o Rhys. E é com ele que eu devo me preocupar agora. Com ele e com a minha Anwen.

Se existe algo que eu não estava nos meus planos agora, era me tornar mãe. Não queria apresentar este mundo a minha filha. Mas agora, preciso continuar lutando, preciso pensar na segurança dela e do meu marido, já que Torchwood ficou para trás. Agora, a minha devoção é a minha família.

Não faço ideia de onde o Jack esteja. Deve ter ido encontrar o Doutor. Mas seja lá onde quer que isto possa ser, aposto que é bem melhor do que aqui. Disso tenho quase certeza.

Eu e Rhys decidimos fugir juntos, nos afastar disso tudo para criarmos nossa filha em paz. Para que ela cresça em segurança e longe das sombras de Torchwood. Espero nunca ter que envolvê-la nisso. Eu me orgulho do que fiz. Mas sei que a vida será mais difícil agora, porque eu sei de muitas coisas. Sei que não é fácil lidar com a maioria delas. Não quero isso pra Anwen. Não mesmo.

Quero que a minha filha cresça, vá pra faculdade, encontre um companheiro – ou companheira – e viva a sua vida como um ser humano comum. Não a quero preocupada com aliens nem nada disso.

Jack, se você pode me ouvir, só quero que saiba que... Eu sinto a sua falta. Sinto falta de tudo. Sinto falta de todos... É difícil viver assim. Mas vou continuar forte. Eu preciso. Principalmente agora. Que Deus me ajude!

**Considerações finais:** Aqui está, gente! Primeira fic de Torchwood! A Gwen é a minha personagem preferida, então... Nada mais justo! Espero que vocês gostem. Jess, minha zumbido, obrigado mais uma vez pelo incentivo e pela paciência! Haha


End file.
